This invention relates to a system and a method for processing value documents, in particular bank notes, according to the independent claims.
In bank-note processing systems, bank notes are checked with regard to various properties, such as printed image, denomination, authenticity and state, and treated differently depending on the result of the check. For example, bank notes classified as authentic upon the check are returned to circulation provided they simultaneously meet certain fitness criteria. In contrast, bank notes classified as false or suspect are taken out of circulation, and soiled, worn or defective bank notes are fed to a shredder for destruction.
In spite of the high level of automation upon processing bank notes, an interaction between an operator and the bank note processing system is normally necessary to monitor the operating state of the system or the processing of the bank notes and, where applicable, to allow the input of control commands for controlling the processing. The user interfaces usually provided here do not in all cases of application have the necessary degree of ergonomics, however.